


Loki, oh, Loki

by AceDoesThat



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Loki on Midgard
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-17
Updated: 2019-05-17
Packaged: 2020-03-06 21:35:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 4,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18859570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceDoesThat/pseuds/AceDoesThat
Summary: Loki goes to midguard after Ragnarok took place, settling in New York for his new life.... It sure isn’t as glamorous as Asgard was.





	1. Chapter 1

“Stop explaining it.” Loki muttered, giving Thor a slightly bothered look.

 

He didn’t want to stay in New Asgard. It didn’t feel like home. He didn’t feel welcome, not after everything that had happened. Too many familiar faces, too many people who held grudges.

 

Thor didn’t live anywhere, really. He was going to join the Guardians. He had offered Loki a spot on the team aswell, but he didnt feel welcome there either. Truly, Loki didn’t feel welcome anywhere, but it was better to start over.

 

So Loki was moving to New York. He was going to get a job, he was going to live like a normal...midguardian. At least try. It couldn’t be that bad, besides the mortality difference, right?

 

“But you need to know how to use it-“ Thor defended, referring to the bracelet on their hands. They were identical, gray, and had three buttons on them. One was red, one was green and one was just gray. The red one would set off an alarm that would make the other bracelet start making a  _ lot _ of noise, this was really only there so Loki could ask for help quickly.

They also had a small Stark Industries logo on them, but it was impossible to notice from afar.

 

The gray one needed to be pressed down for the microphone to work and the blue one was the on and off button.

 

Loki had understood all this the first time Thor had explained, but the older brother still felt the need to explain it again.

 

“Just go, Thor. I’ll be fine.” Loki claimed, patting his brother’s shoulder. “Truly, I will.”

 

Thor offered a halfsmile. “You will use the bracelet if necessary, right, brother?” he asked, folding his arms.

 

Loki nodded again. “I will.”

 

————

 

“You can’t stay here.” Loki’s landlord explained flatly. It was an older man, a little chubby, quite tall and almost bald, except for a little hair in the back.

 

“What do you mean I can’t stay here?” Loki asked, folding his arms.

 

“I don’t rent apartments to criminals.” The landlord explained, still seeming uninterested. “Pack you stuff and go, I want you out by midnight.”

 

“That’s discrimination.” Loki defended, trying to keep his cool. He had only stayed in the apartment for two nights, and he was already getting kicked out. He barely had any money for anything else yet, and he had yet to be hired.

 

“It is not. Discrimination would be if I held something against you that you had no control over. You have control over your own actions; you could have obeyed the law.” The landlord explained with a bored expression.

 

Loki knew that wasn’t even true, he had not had much control over his actions at all, but he had a feeling the landlord did not care.

 

“Do you know who I am?” Loki asked, getting heated by the moment.

 

“You’re Loki, that goth guy who killed hundreds in New York, 2012? You got nerve coming back here, by the way, everyone knows who you are.” The landlord shrugged. “You should watch out, honestly. A lot of people would pay to see you die.”

 

Loki cleared his throat. “There’s nothing I can do to change your mind?” he asked, staring down at the older man. He had promised himself not to do anything illegal. What was he meant to do then?

 

The landlord shook his head. “Nothing.”

 

————

 

“Great.” Loki mumbled to himself, standing outside of the apartment building with his medium sized, black bag. All it had was a blanket, his knives (you know, to be safe), three asgardian books and a hairbrush.

 

“Just great.” he repeated, already making his way down the street. He didn’t have anywhere to go now. He barely knew anyone from New York, but a lot of people knew him. A lot of people remembered him from 2012, and most of them weren’t happy about it.

 

Stark was dead, so he couldn’t seek help from him. He knew his wife, Pepper, was kindhearted, but he did not want to bother her.

 

The righteous Captain America was far too old to be of any help, and there weren’t anyone else on his team nearby.

 

The God’s eyes slid down to the bracelet. He  _ could _ use it, but also...he couldn’t. Not already. Not for something like this. He could do this on his own, right? He still had a little cash. He just had to find somewhere to stay. Besides, if he didn’t have pride, he had nothing.

 

An hour past midnight, an hour after he had left his apartment, it was starting to get colder outside. This, thankfully, was not a problem for Loki. He might have been 2 feet shorter than the average Jotun, but he was a Jotun nonetheless.

 

He had been walking since he left the apartment, and he was slowly starting to get tired if it. He had seen several druggies, a few drunks and a small amount of people making their way home. It was Tuesday, after all. It wasn’t normal to be out at one am, on a Tuesday, right? Right?

 

Around two am it started raining. Loki didn’t own an umbrella, and made a mental note to get one. Ten minutes after the rain had started, Loki finally found somewhere with a roof. Well, technically not a roof, a small bridge. It was large, but not  _ large.  _ Large enough for 6 horses, but not large enough for two big cars.

 

There were three other people already there, one of them very visibly intoxicated, and the other two on a very broken down, old mattress.

 

Loki sat down as far away from them as possible, but still under the roof, now soaking wet.

 

He opened up his bag, pulling out the blanket and looking at it quietly. He was wet, and the blanket was comfortable, but he’d only wind up getting the blanket all soggy and gross.

 

He put the blanket back and curled up, leaning against the bag like a big pillow.

 

The other three people looked over at him, but none of them dared speak to him. Perhaps they assumed he was there for sketchy reasons, due to his attire. He was in a suit, after all. Their first thought probably was not that Loki was also homeless.

 

————

 

It had been a week since Loki had gotten kicked out now. He didn’t have any more job interviews to attend, and so far he had no job. He was broke at this point, hungry, and had spent half of his days walking around, pointlessly.

 

His hair was pulled up in a messy ‘bun’ on the top of his head, the rings under his eyes were getting darker. He still had not used his bracelet. He refused to.

 

He still had the black suit, but it was a lot uglier at this point. It had a few holes here and there, and was wrinkled from the rain, plus a few brown spots here and there from dirt.

 

Loki finally decided to settle down, sitting on the pavement. He had seen tons of beggars, and he figured that it couldn’t hurt to just...have a cup?

 

He put a small, plastic cup in front of himself, (which he had digged out of the trash), and just sat there, emptily watching people pass by. 

  
  


An hour passed by. Then another one. Suddenly six hours had passed by. The cup had one penny in it, two dollars and half a pack of unchewed gum.

 

Loki was still sat there, watching people pass silently. He didn’t even know what he was thinking about, until he was actually interrupted.

 

A tall, blond bloke wearing  hippie styled clothes lightly kicked Loki’s leg to get his attention. He looked to be in his late 30s.

 

Loki looked up at him, not sure what to expect. He hadn’t eaten in three days, his powers were slowly weakening. 

 

“You’re Loki, aren’t you?” The man asked, kicking Loki’s leg again. “That psychopath who tried to kill us all,”

 

Loki didn’t respond, instead he silently looked at the man, waiting for him to get to his point. He wasn’t in the mood for talking.

 

“Homeless, huh?” The man asked when he got no response. “You deserve worse.” He commented, spitting right next to Loki, (which Loki was sure was meant to hit him) before kicking his foot once more and walking away. Loki wasn't sure if thise kicks were supposed to hurt, they certainly felt weak.

 

He watched the man hurry down the street, and really,  _ really _ concentrated before using his powers to telekinetically throw a rock at the guy’s knee, making him trip and groan in pain.

 

It put a small smile on Loki’s face, but he slowly went back to staring ahead in a daze. Time passed, it got darker, it got colder. His eyes had shifted from the people walking down the streets to his bracelet. That damn bracelet.

 

He still wasn’t going to use it. He refused to. He did not want to.

 

“Hey.” Loki’s thought process was interrupted again, this time by a female voice. He looked up to see a younger girl, early 20s, her hair in dark brown, waist length dreadlocks, her clothing disheveled and used.

 

“Hey.” Loki replied quietly, intrigued by what she might want. She was asian, surely, and she didn’t have any sort of bag on her. Homeless? Maybe.

 

“I’m Aija.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Aija introduces Loki to something of interest.

Loki looked silently at the woman, not introducing himself back. He was debating it internally. What if she knew who he was? He wasn’t in the mood to be yelled at.

 

She looked at him in anticipation before letting out a small laugh. “You don’t got a name, I assume. Rough night?” She nodded towards Loki, and he shrugged. “Rough week, I’d say.”

 

“Wife kick you out?” Loki shook his head. “Landlord.” he explained vaguely, his voice a bit hoarse. 

 

“I see.” She took off her jacket to sit on top of it, the t-shirt underneath it surprisingly clean. “No family, either?”

 

Loki let out a small scoff, mixed with a forced laugh. “You could say that again.”

“I don’t think I will,” she commented with a half smile. “No job either?” She asked as she sat down directly next to Loki.

 

“I have had no such luck, unfortunately.” he said before finally asking a question. “How about you?”

 

“High school graduates don’t get New York jobs.” Aija replied, shrugging. “What’s in the baaaaaag?” she asked jokingly, nodding towards Loki’s bag. He shrugged in response. Knives. He couldn’t say that.

 

“Nothing too interesting.” he claimed flatly, patting the top of the bag.

 

“Alright, nameless. Tell me something interesting, then.” she urged, folding her arms.

 

“Why?” Loki asked, still not seeing the point of the conversation.

 

“I don’t know. To humour a poor gal? I got a feeling ‘bout you. I think we could help each other out.” Aija claimed, still lightheartedly, but Loki was intrigued.

 

“How could you help me?” Loki asked, raising an eyebrow. He knew  _ he _ was helpful. He was, you know….A god. What could this sketchy girl help  _ him _ out with?

 

“Well,” Aija moved to look at Loki more comfortably while talking, still sitting on top of her jacket. “Me and two of my...friends, have a place to stay. You, obviously, do not. We help each other out, in...ways.” she cleared her throat. “Y’know, whatever’s necessary to get by.”

 

Loki raised his eyebrows, ‘nothing illegal’ echoing in his head. “How old are you, Aija?” he asked, not really responding.

 

“I’m 20.” Aija responded, “Why? Does it matter? I’m tryna help you out, man,” she nudged Loki’s shoulder and he had to stop himself from not pulling a knife out in response to the physical contact.

 

“Where is this...place?”

 

—————

 

“This is Michael,” Aija introduced Loki to a visibly intoxicated man lying on a inflatable mattress on the floor, in the corner of the living room.

 

“Yo, dickwad,” Michael responded with a cough, moving over in his filthy, ragged blanket to look up at Loki. “Who that?”

 

Michael’s skin was tan, but Loki couldn't tell his race. Not that it mattered. He barely had any hair, but it was definitely thick.

 

“He doesn’t seem to have a name,” Aija playfully replied. “I’m tryna decide if I should call him ‘No Name’ or ‘Nameless’.” she added, which earned a small, halfhearted snort from Loki.

 

“Maybe you just talk so much he never got the chance to tell you his name.” Michael muttered before pulling his disgusting blanket back over his head.

 

Aija scoffed quietly before turning back to Loki. “He gets grumpy when he’s high.” she commented, before nodding her head in direction of the next room. “My room is over there, I share it with V, though.” she rambled as she opened the door, Loki silently following her inside the room. It was smaller than the living room, on one end was a broken down bed without any sheets, on the other side was another inflatable mattress, with around 4 blankets, and another individual sitting on it.

 

“Who the  _ fuck _ is that?” The girl spoke up, she looked even younger than Aija did.

“No Name.” Aija replied with a small smirk.

 

“You brought a failed businessman home? Are you two going to get down and dirty? If so, can’t you use the bathroom for once? I’m busy,” V groaned, a small notebook and even smaller pencil in her hands.

 

“I’m just showing him around.” Aija claimed, “No sexual intentions, I sweaaaar.” she added, which V rolled her eyes at. “Whatever,” the smallest muttered from the floor.

 

“He’s moving in.” Aija added, quickly. “Of cooourse he is,” V muttered. “Whatever. He’s not sleeping in here.”

 

Loki looked down at Aija with a shrug. “I mean not to bother you,” he started, putting down his bag, and slowly approaching the other girl. “I truly, do not. I just need a place to stay. I’m sure I could contribute to this place. You’ll find I know a thing or two that you might find...extremely useful.” he kneeled down in front of V, making eye contact.

 

V looked at his eyes for a moment before looking up at Aija. “Is he a murderer, drug dealer, prostitute or shoplifter?” she asked flatly.

 

Aija shrugged. “He’s intriguing.” she replied, “Why do you care?”

 

V looked back at Loki, before offering him a hand to shake. “I’m Veronica.” she introduced, and Loki eternally celebrated that even though he was exhausted, he was still sly as fuck.

 

“Pleasure to meet you, Veronica.” he replied, shaking her hand. He still wasn’t too ready on using his real name, so he figured he wouldn't give anyone a name at all.

 

“You too, Nameless.” Veronica nodded as she pulled her hand back, hesitantly returning to her drawing.

 

—————

 

“This is supposed to be the kitchen, but ehm…. We don’t exactly have a whole ton of food.” Aija mumbled the last part, but Loki still heard it. 

 

“That’s alright,” Loki claimed, shrugging. “I’m sure I could contribute in that area, if you’ll let me.”


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Doctor Strange located Loki. Thor doesn’t really mind.

“I’m going out. You coming?”  Aija asked, and Loki quickly nodded. He’d decided he’d accept any invite, just to make friends instead of enemies. Loki never really had friends on Asgard, which was depressing, if you really thought about it.

 

“Where are we going?” Loki asked, even though he didn’t know much about New York’s geography.

 

“Wouldn’t you like to know,” Aija replied with a small snort, walking out onto the street. “I’m a moooom friend. And you need clean clothes.” She added, lightly pricking Loki’s shoulder with a finger. She was not particularly tall compared to him.

 

“A mum friend?” Loki repeated, not understanding the context. “Yea, like...the friend who acts like a mother to their friends? Like, takes care of stuff. I’m not actually that much of a mom friend, just sometimes.” Aija rambled, and Loki was pretty sure he understood the definition now.

 

“Here, a cheap store.” Aija mumbled as she entered a medium large building labelled ‘Thrifted clothes’. “You’re really not from around here, huh? I mean, I figured you’re probably European by the accent but...Anyway.”

 

“I do have a lot of history around the Scandinavian parts.” Loki cleared his throat, following Aija into the building. There were not a lot of actually good looking clothes there, but most of it seemed almost new.

 

“Your family Scandinavian?” Aija asked, but Loki just shook his head. “I truly doubt you’d know about the place my family comes from.”

 

“So you have a family?” Aija offered a half smile. “Nice. Where are they? Sweden? England?” She didn’t wait long enough for him to answer before opening her mouth again. “I have an uncle in Sweden, actually. Anyway, you didn’t answer.”

 

“Most of them are dead.” Loki replied while subconsciously looking down at the Stark Industries bracelet. “Oh.” Aija stopped walking and looked up at Loki. “I’m sorry ‘bout that.” She commented, before turning to the side and picking up a plain, black t-shirt. “This looks about your size, right?”

 

Loki shrugged, looking up from the bracelet. “I guess, yea.” 

 

Aija looked at him before clearing her throat. “It probably doesn’t help, but my mother is dead too so… I kind of know the feeling, but-Forget it….Hey! You know how when, like, Chinese people get like annoyed, they go AIA?”

 

Loki was really taken aback by this question but Aija seemed to be leading up to something so he pretended he actually knew whatever the fuck she just asked.

 

“My name is, like, basically an Asian swear expression. Like, my name is literally Aija. And my mother was Asian, so that’s, like...funny,” she added with a giggle before shoving the black t-shirt into Loki’s arms, causing him to stumble back as she kept going to find a pair of pants.

 

“Asian swear expression?” Loki repeated quietly, not really as intrigued as Aija felt he should be.

 

“Yeah, exactly, like, uhm…” Aija paused, and the moment it took for her to pause, a hole similar to the one that had swallowed Loki last time he visited New York, (though that time had been with Thor, of course) opened beneath him, swallowing him. The last thing he yelled being “Aija-!”

 

Aija turned back around to him, exclaiming “Exactly!” but at that point, Loki had disappeared.

 

————

 

“What are  _ you _ doing here?! Again?!”

 

Loki coughed, finally catching his breath after the fall. Thankfully, this one didn’t last 30 minutes.

 

“What the hell was that?” Loki muttered, it felt different than last time. More uncomfortable. Maybe he was just out of shape.

 

“You’re back. On earth. In New York! That was what that was.” Doctor Strange snapped, glaring directly into Loki’s eyes. He’d never admit it, but it was intimidating.

 

“I’ve been here for a while, thank you for noticing-“ Loki muttered, returning the glare.

 

“A while? What do you mean? I  _ just  _ picked up on you being here-“

 

“I’ve been here for a while.” Loki repeated, “Now if you don’t mind, I’d like to return to my friend.”

 

Doctor Strange scoffed, looking away from Loki’s eyes for a split second, which gave him the time to summon a knife in his hand. Only a second passed with the knife in his palm before Doctor strange made it dissolve into thin air, restraining Loki with his powers only moments later.

 

“Don’t. attack. me.” Strange stated harshly. “I am not in the mood to fight.”

 

“I am always in the mood to fight.” Loki spat, glaring down at the doctor. “Am I not allowed to be on Earth? Is that a new rule I have failed to notice? Have I caused any trouble these last weeks?”

 

Doctor Strange scanned Loki. The God of Mischief. He couldn’t be trusted, obviously. “You’re up to something.”

 

Silence filled the room for a while. At least three minutes of Stephen thinking to himself, Loki only glaring at him as he felt more and more uncomfortable in his restrains.

 

“I intimidate you.” Loki pointed out calmly, trying to keep his cool. He had spent too much time on laying low to be kicked out now. He had nowhere to go. He couldn’t go to Asgard, he refused to call Thor, he was a traitor to Sakaar.

 

“Last time you were here, alone, you destroyed more than you could possibly comprehend.” Doctor Strange muttered, unamused.

 

“I have no intentions this time. There is no big picture, I simply had nowhere to go.” Loki claimed, clearing his throat. He was so sick of this. Being treated like he was this...sicko.

 

“You could go home.” Stephen stated, “Anywhere other than Earth, for all I care.”

 

“My home was destroyed.” Loki claimed desperately, “Listen, wizard-“

 

“Sorcerer.”

 

Loki paused, taking a deep breath. “Why don’t you just ask Thor? Huh?”

 

“It’s not that simple to get in contact with your brother. He doesn’t exactly have a phone.” Stephen muttered as he slumped down on his chair, Loki still forced to stand with the restrains around his wrists.

 

“If you’ll let me out of your magic ropes...I’ll get ahold of him.” Loki claimed, staring at his bracelet.

 

Stephen hesitated, but with a few movements of his hands he let Loki go. “No tricks.”

 

“No tricks.” Loki repeated, and warily moved his hands, pressing the grey button on his bracelet. Also known as the microphone.

 

“Thor? I...need you, of sorts. This is not a crisis or anything, but...speak up.” Loki mumbled into his wrist, praying to all the gods up in Valhalla that Thor would reply.

 

“Loki?! So nice to hear from you, brother! How are things on Midguar-“ Thor’s voice was heard, loud and clear, but it was sort of wonky through the device.

 

“Do you recall the wiz-ehm, sorcerer we met last time we visited Earth? Well,” Loki paused, clearing his throat. This was incredibly awkward. “It turns out he isn’t quite convinced that I’m not going to try to take over the world,”

 

Thor laughed hesitantly, “That is ridiculous, brother-“ he sighed. “I am not exactly nearby, I uh-Do I really need to come back for this?”

 

Loki  _ hated _ this. Bothering Thor for no reason at all. He felt like an 8 year old asking for help to take down a bully.

 

“I’ve got time.” Doctor Strange interrupted. “Judging by your overall look, you’ve got time aswell.” he added flatly.

 

“I would like to get back to my life, if that’s okay.” Loki stated, and you could hear Thor sighing.

 

“I will be there soon, wizard.” Thor stated before going completely silent.

 

Now Loki was stuck with Doctor Strange, for god knows how long. Thoughts about what Thor would say when he saw his state eccoing through his brain.

 

After two hours of Loki standing in the same spot, the doctor working on something on his desk, Loki finally spoke up.

 

“May I borrow your cellular device?” The god hesitantly muttered, running a hand through his hair. 

 

“Why?” Strange mumbled, not even looking up.

 

“To contact a friend.” Loki stated, in the nicest way possible. He was trying to get on Strange’s good side, so he would leave him alone in the future.

 

“Any friend of  _ yours _ can wait.” Strange stated. “Why are you still standing? Is it your species preference or are you too stubborn to sit?”

 

Loki shrugged. “I was taught not to trust sorcerers. Seemed like the smartest option.”

 

“Why are you telling me that?” Stephen asked with a raised brow, which Loki shrugged in response to.

 

“You asked.”

 

Another two hours passed, and Loki had curled up in some chair, half asleep. He could barely keep his eyes open enough to see clearly, when he was startled by a random noise.

 

—————

 

“Wizard?!” Thor called, his voice beaming. Not with anger, just with...loudness.

 

Loki sat up, and cleared his throat, raising an eyebrow as he waited for Doctor Strange to respond.

 

“Over here.” Doctor Strange responded, and seconds later Thor walked in the door. His hair was still shoulder length, but the beer belly was considerably reduced compared to what it was before he had joined the guardians.

 

“Loki.” Thor greeted his brother with a small nod, a subtle smile on his face. “Wizard,” he added, nodding in Strange’s direction aswell.

 

“I see where I’ve confused you, but I’m not a wizard.” Stephen mumbled, shaking his head. “I’m glad you could come.”

 

“Well, I-I was...halfway across the galaxy, but...well, family is everything.” Thor shrugged. His outfit was even weirder now, skin tight, long sleeved black shirt, and loose, black cargo pants.

 

“If I could have a few words with y-“ Thor cut him off, looking at Loki again. “Speak your wisdom, wizard. Anything meant for my ears can be heard by his,” The God’s cheerful personality lit up the room a certain amount, but not enough to make the energy switch.

 

“I’m concerned.” The Doctor spoke up after hesitating for a little while. “Your brother, ehm, Loki has been on earth for quite some time, laying low. Somehow, avoiding me even noticing him. I don’t trust i-“

 

“Loki.” Thor interrupted again, but he looked over at his little brother. The younger raised an eyebrow, and Thor bended down to be more at Loki’s height, considering he was sitting down. “Where do you sleep?”

 

Loki shrugged, diverting his eyes so he wouldn’t meet Thor’s.

 

Thor’s patted his brother’s shoulder. “Where do you eat?”

 

Loki shrugged again, and Thor turned back to Doctor Strange. “Where’s he been seen?”

 

Doctor Strange named the street Loki had been sleeping on since his arrival, and Thor sighed. “Trust me, wizard, if my brother means to live as he wants, he will. He would not sleep in some dumpster.”

 

Loki got up, clearing his throat.

 

“He’s a prince.” Thor added, “We don’t do well when homeless.”

 

Stephen sighed. “I’ll keep an eye on you.”

 

Loki shrugged, “Send me back to my friend.”


End file.
